dhmismergeredfandomcom-20200215-history
Duck Guy
Duck Guy (also called other names that can be seen in the infobox) is one of the three protagonists in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. He is presumably voiced by Baker Terry and talks with a high-pitched autotuned voice. He dies at the end of the 5th episode by having his organs harvested and butchered by the Monster Can and eaten by Yellow Guy as a punishment for questioning the Healthy Band's opinions on health. He repears in the 6th episode twice. The first time he appears with a plate of fish in the bedroom when the Red Guy pressed the buttons on the controlled that can make the teacher puppets appear. The second time he is with the main trio, now red in colour in the kitchen with Sketchbook. Appearance He is a dark green duck with a yellow beak and legs, wearing a brown blazer with a red handkerchief in one of his pockets and a pocket watch in one of his inside pocketes. From the second episode and on he wears brown corduroy shorts. He owns glasses and hat, which he occasionally wears. Species Before episode 4, it was unknown which species of bird he was. He had no universal name by fans. In episode 4, in the crude remake, he was replaced by a Duck. k. It was finally confirmed by CGI Designer Jack Sachs via Instagram that he is indeed a duck. Personality He appears to be quite intelligent and capable of forming complex ideas. This can be seen in the second episode, when he can up with a theory on how time may not be real. However his intelligence seems to vary as in episode 3 he mistaked a butterfly for a "pesky bee!" This could be because he hates insects in general without caring about their species. He appears to enjoy eating raw chicken and eggs even though he is a duck and is very talkative. He also appear interested in technology, since he questioned Colin less frequently than he questioned the other teacher puppets. His favourite colour is red. Appearances Episode 1 Like all the three main characters he receives a lesson from the Sketchbook. He doesn't understand how it can see the Silly Faced Orange and revels that his favourite colour is red. Episode 2 Duck is disliked by Tony ever since he question his idea to bathe the puppets. Tony also dislikes it when he builds a house of cards and questions the existence of time. Episode 3 Duck Guy is excited for a chicken picnic with his friends but kills a butterfly upsetting Yellow Guy. This causes him to run away and go missing. He eats the chicken with Red Guy and later looks for Yellow Guy and brings him the last boiled egg. = Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Love Cult Category:Episode 1 Category:Episode 1 characters Category:Episode 2 Category:Episode 2 characters Category:Animals Category:Puppets Category:Episode 3 Category:Episode 3 characters Category:Episode 4 Category:Episode 4 characters Category:Episode 5 Category:Episode 5 characters Category:Episode 6 Category:Episode 6 Characters Category:Possible Love Cult Members Category:Animated Characters